Matrimonio en desacuerdo
by KurokoSari
Summary: Le ha sido elegida una esposa al hijo medio demonio de Satan ¿Como reaccionara Rin? Y lo mas importante...¿Como reaccionara ella? RinXOC Paseen y Lean
1. Capitulo 1

_Bueno pues el otro dia se me ocurrió esto pero no lo empece porque no se me ocurria un nombre para la chica asi que le puse de nombre…Sara que en japonés significa música de colores,para que contraste con la oscuridad de Gehenna y eso disfruten._

_**Ao No Exorcist No me Pertenece le Pertenece a Kazue Kato.**_

* * *

Me parecio extraño desde la primera vez que le vi.

"Eh?!" Una muchacha de cabello oscuro se quejaba. "Como?!" Le gritaba al teléfono a todo pulmon. "Oye! Mephisto!" La muchacha miro la pantalla algo enfadada. "Demonios…"

No le quedaba alternativa,tendría que ir a esa academia y confrontar a Mephisto y negarse rotundamente a la decisión que satan y su padre habían tomado.

En la academia Vera Cruz habían exorcistas por todos lados,bendito sea el dia en el que me pusieron ese sello o seria devorada por ellos o mas bien exorcizada,como sea le costo un par de horas llegar a la oficina del director a quejarse.

"Mephisto!" La muchacha azoto la puerta mientras la abria,allí el director estaba comiendo su ramen matutino.

"Ah! Sara-san! Habia pasado tiempo." Saludo mientras comia su porción de comida.

"Te molestaría explicarme que fue lo que decidieron Satan y mi padre?"El hombre Asintio.

"Esto esta delicioso…"Murmuro.

"Me-Mephisto…"La chica estaba perdiendo su paciencia.

"Ah! Si! Ellos decidieron que deberías casarte con uno de los hijos de satan."

"A-Amaimon…?" Murmuraste,el hombre negó con la cabeza.

"Cuantos años crees que te lleva Amaimon?" La muchacha se coloco a pensar. "Ha…" El hombre suspiro. "Con uno de los Okumura."

"L-Los Okumura?" La muchcha pregunto.

"¿Les conoces?" Interrogo el pelimorado.

"Ah! He escuchado de ellos…son los gemelos mitad demonios hijos de satan ¿Verdad?"

"Te has informado bien"

"Y…Cual de los dos?" Pregunto la muchacha.

"Ah…pues el que heredo las llamas azules…Okumura Rin!"Dijo para después dar un sorbo a la sopa instantánea.

"Asi…"La muchacha saco una guardaña. "Supongo que…si no hay Okumura Rin…No hay casamiento ¿Verdad?" La muchacha miro el brillo de la guardaña.

"Eso te traería muchos problemas Sara-san" Murmuro. "Pero seria interesante verlo."

La muchacha suspiro.

"Mi padre…y sus deseos…"Dijo cabizbaja.

"Tranquilizate,que cuando le conozcas le tomaras cariño."Dijo sonriendo.

"Conocerle…?"Murmuro intrigada la muchacha mientras guardaba su guardaña.

"Asi es! El Hijo de satan desea conventirse en un exorcista!"Exclamo con una sonrisa burlona el director Pheles.

"¿E-Exorcista?"Las palabras le quedaron dando vuelta a la muchacha.

"Te propongo algo…"Musito el Director. "Conoce a Okumura Rin…"

"¿Y que si no lo hago…?"Interrumpio la muchacha.

"Pues…No habría mas remedio que decirle a tu padre que venga a convecerte."Sonrio.

"Mi padre…No serias capaz…"Murmuro la chica mostrando los colmillos.

"Tu decides,Sara-san"Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Joder! Esta bien…Conocere al famoso Okumura Rin" Exclamo apretando los puños.

"Buena elección…Bien,Deberas colocarte este uniforme y entrar a clase."

_"Maldito Mephisto…Chantajearme y hacer que me coloque esto."_ Penso la muchacha mientras se colocaba la falda rosa del uniforme,para luego colocarse las medias,la blusa y la cinta que iba colocada en el cuello de la misma.

"Te ves muy mona Sara-san"Abrio la puerta y salieron al pasillo. "Ah! Olvidaba decirte que deberías tener cuidado."

"¿Mmm?¿De que?" Dijo mientras se llevaba la falda hacia abajo.

"De que tus poderes sean visibles a la gente…digamos que ese sello esta muy gastado."

"Tch! Eso ya lo sabia."Refunfuño la muchacha.

"Bien este es tu salón,Sakuragi Sara-san"

"Sakuragi…?"

"No podemos dejar que tu apellido real sea revelado ¿Verdad?" La muchacha se resigno.

"Como sea abre la puerta…"Murmuro algo derrotada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo ver con claridad a los alumnos pero un profesor muy joven con unos enormes ojos azules y lentes,los miraba.

"Ah Director Pheles"

"Saludos Okumura-sensei" Dijo el pelimorado,la chica al escuchar ese apellido reacciono de inmediato y observo al ojiazul fijamente. "Le traigo una alumna nueva,su nombre es-."

"Sakuragi Sara" Interrumpio la muchacha. "Es un gusto."

"Bien pues la dejo a su cuidado Okumura-Sensei" Habiendo dicho esto el director dio media vuelta y se fue.

La muchacha se coloco frente a su clase.

"Mi nombre es Sakuragi Sara,tengo 15 años,al llamarme podeis decirme Sara-chan…espero nos llevemos bien." Dijo la chica y hizo una reverencia.

"Sara-san puedes sentarte al lado de Shima-kun" Dijo mientras apuntaba a un chico de cabello corto.

"Yukio…?"Se escucho una voz masculina proveniente del chico que estaba sentado con la rubia.

"Callate y presta atención Nii-san"Regaño el muchacho con lentes.

La muchacha se sento y sentía que constantemente sus compañeros de clase la estaban mirando.

"Hola!"Dijo su compañero de Asiento.

"Hola…"Respondio extrañada la chica.

"Yo me llamo Shima y estos son Konekomaru y Suguro"Dijo mientras apuntaba a los chicos de el asiento de adelante.

"Un gusto…"Dijo. "Konekomaru…-kun….Su-Suguro…-kun?" Murmuro Claramente no se le daba bien hacer amigos.

Cuando toco el receso,se coloco de pie dispuesta para salir de la sala.

"Ah! Este! Sakuragi-san!"Una voz femenina y dulce pronuncio el nombre de la chica haciendo que esta se volteara,viendo a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes mirarla. "Y-Yo Soy Mo-Moriyama Shi-Shiemi…Espero seamos amigos!"la muchacha extrañada sonrio y se acerco a la chica.

"Si!"Dijo mientras Sonreia.

"¿Vayamos a Almorzar juntas?"pregunto la muchacha. "Kamiki-san!¿Quieres venir?"Le pregunto a una chica que estaba revisando sus apuntes,esta se negó diciendo que debía estudiar. "¿Rin? ¿Vienes con nosotras?" Pregunto esta vez a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules con una katana en la espalda,al escuchar el nombre de esa persona un leve sonrojo se coloco en sus mejillas.

"Lo siento pero debo terminar esto…"Murmuro mientras escribia en un cuaderno con un pinche sonsteniendo su cabello.

¿Ese seria el Okumura del que me hablo Mephisto?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia ^^ (crei que no les gustaria.) Pero bueno,aqui esta la continuacion espero la disfruten.**

_**Ao No Exorcist no me pertenece es propiedad de Kazue Kato.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

"Luego las alcanzo" Dijo el muchacho mientras revisaba los libros.

¿Okumura…Rin?

La muchacha se quedo pensando en eso y no escucho las palabras de su amiga.

"¿Sakuragi-san?"Insistio una vez mas la pelirubia.

"Ah…?"Reacciono "Lo siento!" Dijo disculpándose por no haberla escuchado.

"En verdad…te pareces a Rin" Dijo mientras sonreía,ambas se sentaron debajo de un árbol,después de un rato el chico de antes llegaba corriendo sosteniendo una caja de almuerzo,cuando llego hasta donde estaban ella respiro un poco recuperando el aliento,y se sento junto a la muchacha.

"Ah! Lo siento!"Se disculpo. "No me he presentado yo soy-."

"Okumura Rin" Interrumpio la muchacha de cabello oscuro,al parecer era una mala costumbre que tenia interrumpir las oraciones. "Un gusto" Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Y…¿De donde vienes?" Pregunto Rin,al poco rato toda la clase estaba con ellos interesados en saber sobre la estudiante que fue transferida a mitad de año,algo poco usual.

"Vengo de…"por un momento se quedo mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida. "Un monasterio en el medio del bosque"

En cierto modo estaba diciendo la verdad ya que vivio gran parte de su vida en un bosque,hasta que su madre murió,pero al recibir la llamada de Mephisto se vino a la ciudad para aclarar algunas cosas.

"Y…¿Por qué quieres volverte exorcista?" Pregunto el muchacho con mechas rubias sobre la cabeza o una "cresta".

"Ah…?"Se quedo pensando un poco,no podía decirles que fue porque Mephisto asi lo quería,pero no se le daba bien mentir. "Me opongo a las ordenes de satan" Dijo mirando hacia otro lado,sus compañeros no entendieron bien la respuesta.

"Y…¿Qué vas a ser?" Pregunto el chico que se sento junto a ella en clase. "Es decir que vas a elegir?"

Ella no tenia entendído muy bien todo esto sobre ser exorcista,pero recordó que su madre era una de ellos y siempre decía que era un knight.

"Ahm…"Coloco sus manos bajo su barbilla. "Un Knight." Dijo decidida.

"Entonces vamos a ser compañeros de clase" Dijo sonriente el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules que sento a su lado "_Demonios! De todas las clases tuve que elegir la misma que el!"_pensó ya que la presencia del chico la ponía nerviosa.

Cuando acabaron las clases y fue a buscar sus zapatos para irse a su dormitorio encontró una nota que decía lo siguiente:

"Dear Sakuragi-san.

No tenemos dormitorios disponibles en la sección de chicas,asi que te dejare en el antiguo dormitorio de chicos el cual esta abandonado,asi podras sentirte mas comoda sin tener que esconderte.

Saludos.

Johann Fasut V

P.D: Aquí una dirección con la ubicación del dormitorio,junto con una copia de la llave."

Habia un mini mapa a continuación.

"Faust…?"Murmuro para si misma. "Mephisto…?" Eso la confundió pero lo dejo a un lado y se fue a buscar al dormitorio,cuando llego allí se quedo mirando desde afuera y saco la llave que venia con la carta,cuando la abrió entro y dejo su cola al aire,le molestaba tener que esconderla y además era un poco incomoda llevarla dentro de la blusa todo el tiempo,se dio unas buenas vueltas alrededor del edificio y cuando le bajo el sueño se metió a la cama.

Al otro dia se levanto y fue al baño directamente para darse una ducha,estaba restregándose el shampoo en el pelo cuando la vuelta se abre de golpe.

"Yukio maldito…no me despierta llegare tarde otra-."Un muchacho entro al cuarto quejándose mientras se rascaba la cabeza,su oración fue interrumpida al ver a una chica bañándose.

"AHHHHH!"la muchacha se cubrió con la toalla y oculto su cola. "O-Okumura! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!"Grito.

"Yo debería preguntarte eso…"Murmuro sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado.

"Este es mi dormitorio…!"Exclamo sosteniendo la toalla.

"¿Qué?"Pregunto. "Aquí dormimos Yukio y Yo"

"Mephisto…"Un Aura aterradora salió de la muchacha.

"Entonces tu eras quien hizo esos ruidos?"

"¿M-Me viste?"Pregunto aterrorizada,ya que si se enteraba que era un medio demonio arrunaria todo.

"No del todo…solo pude distinguir una sombra…"Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

"_Menos mal…"_Penso la muchacha aliviada.

"Yo hablare con Mephisto para que me cambie de dormitorio"Dijo Sara mientras salía de la habitación y le tomaban por el hombro.

"No,esta bien no importa si estas aquí" Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo,la muchacha se dirigió a su habitación y se sento en el suelo al cerrar la puerta.

"No…Yo…No…Puedo…"Murmuro para si misma y recordó que estaba con solo una toalla.

Se coloco el uniforme y se dirigió a desayunar ambos gemelos estaban comiendo.

"Ah! Buenos días Sakuragi-san"Dijo Yukio sonriendo. "Gracias por la comida"Dejo la comida y se retiro "Nos vemos en la escuela."Dijo para después retirarse.

"Esta delicioso…"Murmuro.

"Ah? Si! Ukobach es un gran cocinero." Dijo mientras se comia el arroz.

Cuando la chica iba saliendo del edificio una voz la detuvo.

"Espera! ¿Nos vamos juntos?" Rin estaba detrás de ella.

"Bien."Dijo seriamente,cuando llegaron a la escuela un gato negro de dos colas los esperaba sonriendo.

_"Rin!"_Hablo telepáticamente el felino,la muchacha fingió que no escuchaba nada y siguió caminando.

"Es tu familiar?"Pregunto mientras se dirigían al salón.

"¿Ah? Si,era el familiar de mi padre."Dijo con una mirada perdida.

"Tu padre?"Pregunto.

"Si,Fujimoto Shiro,un paladin"Le contesto.

"Ya veo…" Susurro,Rin le quedo mirando curiosamente,la chica había entendido ya que se entero de que satan había poseído a un paladin.

"¿Y tu familia?"Pregunto curioso el chico mientras el sol hacia que su cabello produciera destellos azules.

"Ah…mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo…"Le contesto la chica mientras caminaban hasta su salón.

"¿Y tu Padre?" Pregunto otra vez.

"Mi padre…"Susurro. "Me obliga a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer..."Murmuro. "Pero aun asi no le conozco."

"Ya veo…"Dijo Rin,al entrar al salón empezaron a estudiar demonología.

"Sakuragi-san…¿A ti te gusta Rin?"Pregunto su compañero de asiento junto a sus amigos.

"Ah?"

"Te recomiendo que no te acerques a el…puede ser peligroso" Agrego el chico con la mirada punk.

_"Asi que lo saben…"_pensó la muchacha.

"Sensei"una voz interrumpió la clase. "El director desea ver a Okumura y a Sakuragi en su despacho."Dijo el profesor para luego irse a cumplir su deber,ambos salieron de el salón de clases.

En el despacho de Mephisto.

"Ah! Sakuragi-san! Okumura-kun! Es lindo verlos juntos." La chica le hacia señales a el pelimorado para que no abriera la boca.

"Hermano." Una voz conocida interrumpió en la sala,Rin se coloco en guardia colocando a la chica detrás de el.

"Amaimon…"Susurro la muchacha. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Ah? Sara! Ha pasado tiempo!" Exclamo sonriente el rey demonio.

"Amaimon,interrumpiste lo que les iba a decir"Dijo Mephisto un tanto Molesto.

"¿Sobre que?"Se miraron fijamente. "Ah sobre el acuerdo de-." La muchacha corrió y le tapo la boca al peliverde,dándole un abrazo desde atrás. "Asi que también me extrañaste."

"No te extrañe."Dijo Seriamente.

"Oigan…¿Podrian explicarme…?"Dijo Rin un tanto confundido,cruzando los brazos.

"Ah! Es…el…es un viejo conocido mio."La chica invento una excusa.

"Lo que les iba a decir era" Dijo Mephisto. "Tomen sus 2000 yenes." Dijo extendiendo dos billetes. "Podeis iros a clase"

La chica solto a el rey demonio y con el pelinegro se fueron a clase.

Luego de la clase tocaron para el receso.

Una mujer irrumpió en el salón con una espada en mano atacando a la muchacha de cabello oscuro mientras estudiaba,la muchacha esquivo su ataque.

Maldicion! Los del Vaticano me encontraron?!

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta la continuacion espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo haciendolo. Gracias por los reviews,luego nos leemos.**


End file.
